lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/May 11, 2007
May 11th, 2007 Running Length: 27:45 Dominic Monaghan talks about his character, "Charlie". Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse preview their (5/16/07). Dominic Monaghan Interview * Dominic wouldn't really mind if Charlie is killed on Lost. He says that it won't affect any of the relationships he's made on the show, so why should it bother him? * Every role is about "breaking the mold" imposed on him by his previous character. He hopes that he is not defined by Charlie. * Currently, Dominic's favorite artists are Imogen Heap, Keane, Kasabian, Radiohead (a standard!), and Corinne Bailey Rae. ** By his admission, this does change "on a daily basis". * He was also recently given a CD of "Jungle Sounds from Borneo", which he really enjoyed. Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof discuss future seasons * There will be one more podcast this season. They will not rehash the season finale. * Banjo music is played. * Given that there will only be six seasons now, the Zombie season is now subject to separate negotiations with ABC. Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof rehash * They mention the fan theories where people saw Jacob as Locke or Christian Shephard. * They were purposefully trying to create a TIVO moment with the episode and Jacob. * Jacob is more of a question for Season 4. They will answer few questions about him. * Ben was not the only member of DHARMA who joined the others. * They take opposing side and bet each other five dollars if John Locke is dead or alive. * Why did Ben Shoot Locke? ** Ben took Locke to see Jacob to test if he really was special. If he could see or hear Jacob, then he would be something special. When Locke heard Jacob, it freaked Ben out. He saw Locke as a threat to his leadership of the Others and shot him. Questions * Is there a pattern of Lost doing two overlapping storylines per year and will that continue with the new season? ** There are more than two storylines per year. ** The first big construct of this season was introducing Juliet. ** Each season is designed like a book. Season three was about the Others. ** The final episode will launch the story in the direction of what Season 4 will be * Based on Walt's comic book, is Jacob an alien or some type of non-human intelligence being held? ** Jacob is not an alien ** They dodge the rest of the question because it would reveal too much * Will we see more of DHARMA and the purge? Was this episode meant to wrap up the Dharma storyline or give a taste of things to come. **It was to give a taste of things to come. **Like most wars, the war started as skirmishes leading up bigger battles and a militia being formed leading to a full-on revoution. **We will see how Candle lost his arm. Probably next season along with Rousseau flashbacks. **There is more to learn about the history of the DHARMA initiative. * Is Jacob confined by Ben? Does the substance confine Jacob? ** They said the substance combined with other things likely confines Jacob. * Whats going on with Annie? ** What happened to Annie is another chapter of Ben's story that will be seen at some point. * What is the DHARMA shark's name and will it be seen again? ** The DHARMA shark will appear again and its name is Ezra James Sharkington. * What is with the bad fathers theme? ** They said that characters with good fathers are not as interesting.